Hayato
Hayato is Tokiyas twin brother and the replacment for Gin in the 3rd Division, his lieutenant is Ayame Kurohime Appearance Hayato looks alomst identical to Tokiya. He is a tall, slender, light skin man with sky blue eyes, shoulder length blond-orange hair and very long bangs, long enough that they conceal almost half of his face. He has a crescent-shaped birthmark on the left side of his stomach which mirrors Tokiya's mark. Hayato has scars on his adomen that were caused by Tokiya stabbing/slicing him. ‘Grinning’ is his default expression, but it tends to change around certain people He usually wears short-sleeved blue shirts with thick white vertical stripes and a long white jacket and white pants or a standard captain's uniform. Sometimes he wears long purple kimono over his upper body, which is left open to reveal his bare chest. Personality He’s constantly grinning widely or smiling widely, unless he’s bored or surprised. His personality is no different from Tokiya's, except that he states that he is a king rather than a prince. He thinks very highly of himself and says "ore-sama" when referring to himself, which translates to "my honorable self." They seem to be unaware of this shared trait. History He and Tokiya fought constantly as children, but Tokiya always won; so, to beat him, Hayato put laxatives in Tokiya's cupcakes to incapacitate him; on the other hand, Tokiya stabbed/sliced him. Rangiku had to abandon Hayato and his twin brother. She always watched them from afar. One day notice Tokiya stabbing Hayato, she then picked Tokiya up by their shirts and yelled at them like a mother. Rangiku suggested that they join the 13 court guard squad since both of them didn't want to leave her side. Not knowing why they felt attached, they agreed. Soon going off to Shin'ō Academy to train to be a soul reaper. Before Hayato met Rangiku, his brother tried to kill him after he poison Tokiya. Hayato never got along with his brother, but after a few years, Hayato and Tokiya calmed dowm from trying to kill each other. Around the age of 14, Tokiya fell asleep beside Hoyato. His broher and himself graduated from Shin'ō Academy. After 4 years in the 3rd division he became captain replacing Gin. Which soon he met Ayame who was in a relationship with him at the time, but he dumped her because he thought she would be better off with his brother. Couple mounths after meating Ayame, he married her, and at the same time she become lieutenant of the 3rd division which made his brother jealous because Hayato was the captain on squad 3. Tokiya told Hayato that Rangiku was there mother and that Gin was there father. Powers & Abilities Master Swordsman: Hayato is a master of swordsman, possessing flawless precision and performing lethal attacks with little effort. Shunpo Master: Hayato is arguably best known for his skill in Shunpo. Kidō Master: Hayato has considerable knowledge of high level Kidō spells. Immense Spiritual Power: He can exert an immense amount of Spiritual Pressure, Enhanced Endurance: Zanpakuto Kokuryu (Black Dragon): '' When sealed, Kokuryu looks like a normal katana with the exception of the guard, which is in the shape of a five-pointed gold-colored star. Its hilt is gold, and sheath gold. The sheath completely dissolves when he draws his sword. *'Shikai: The Shikai form of Kokuryu is about as tall as Hayato is. The blade is black with a golden hilt. The blade itself can endure even the strongest of attacks, making it quite effective in blocking and deflecting incoming attacks. It can withstand getting crushed by force. '''Black Moon: When Hayato calls out "Roar, Kokuryu," ''Hayato's zanpakuto fires a barrage of black ice diamond shrapnel when he swings his blade. *'Bankai': Yuki no Ryuu ''(Snow Dragon) The sword looks the same, but oppisite in color. It is now white with a silver hilt. The blade has silver wiring around it. Meidō Zangetsuha ''(Dark Path Cutting Moon Wave): ''Hayato swings his zanpakuto after he called out the name of the technique and slashes his sword an ice white crescent-shaped flies forward toward the enemy. Category:Character